A Dead God and the Live Team
by theholychesse
Summary: Danny has lived longer than any other being. He wanders and helps. He breathes out power and speaks with a silver tongue. He bleeds the energy of the universe and his steps make life grow behind him. They call him a god, but he is dead. He goes to an icy planet, and who does he meet? SG-1. The team which has a history with gods. (A little bit exaggeration may have used)
1. Chapter 1

The team has been walking around PD8-010 for about 10 minutes when they were told that a snow storm was coming their way. They were expecting this to some degree, due to the planet being in an ice age-esque climate. But this storm was big and cold. Like really cold. Due to this they were ordered to fall back to the gate.

Jack O'Neil was gladdened at being told to go back, since a game was on at 7, but not really at the 'extremely cold blizzard heading your way.' No not happy at all.

They were now very close to the gate when the storm became visible. Sam, with her fancy instruments, told them that it was so cold that it would freeze them, INSTANTLY.

Now what would you do in that situation? They, SG-1, ran like bats out of hell to the Stargate.

When they were VERY close to the gate the storm covered them. But instead of dying a white, cold death like they thought they would. They with their fabulous luck, were surrounded by a glowing green semi sphere.

"Are you people stupid or something? I mean you- Oh….." A boy said, stepping from the raging blizzard outside the green dome protecting them.

The boy had hair as white as the snow crashing down outside, eyes a glowing, neon green and a black hooded cloak that reaches down to his skinny, bare ankles. He was no older than 14. With a face brimming with shock he asked,

"Are you from Earth?"

(Sorry if it's short and not good, but it's the first chapter and I don't like writing to long on a keyboard. This is another story, it does not replace any of my other ones. Review please, and suggest ideas)


	2. Chapter 2, Amatsu-Yurei-O-Kami

"How do you know, kid?" Jack asked, raising his gun with his teammates. The kid didn't even blink. Raising an eyebrow, the boy said,

"Well odds are that those guns that are Earth's technology , and the hat that has a label that says, 'Made In China' greatly increases those odds." The boy said glancing on the offending item on top of Jack's head.

Teal'c could see that the kid was trying to look calm, and the only thing suggesting otherwise was the slight fisting of his left hand. The child was professional at this, and was older than he looked. Teal'c could tell.

Sam, ever the scientist, asked the boy in front of them this,

"Are you the one who constructed the energy field that's around us?" She was still holding the gun in front of the boy.

"Yeah, and I might be tempted to lower it and leave you guys to the weather if you don't stop pointing a gun at me." He answered, saying that whole sentence as if they were discussing the weather.

Jack nodded to his team, which in turn slowly lowered and placed on the ground their guns.

"Thanks, I don't like bullets, they ruin my clothes." The boy commentated walking to the group. They suddenly turned his head sharply to Teal'c.

"You have a Goa'uld inside you." The boy said bending down into a fighting stance.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and before he could answer Daniel said quickly,

"He's not with them anymore and he's now against them." The boy scanned Daniel's face for any lies but none were seen. The boy, sliding back in to a straight backed position, swallowed.

"My name is Danny Phantom, also known as the Hero of the Purus Terre, or Amatsu-yurei-o-kami, pleasure to meet you." The boy, Danny, said as walked towards the gate. The dome protecting the team from the cold was moving with him. The team walked 10 meters behind him and begun whispering.

…...

(POV of SG1)

"What is he Major? Jack asked Sam.

"He appears to be human, sir, but the glowing eyes and white hair tell me that he's at least based on a human." Jack nodded and tuned his graying head towards Daniel.

"Anything on the names, Daniel?" The civilian looked at Jack and nodded.

"Purus Terre means in Latin 'Pure Land', a term used in Buddhism as a land of beauty that surpasses all other realms. It is said to be inhabited by many gods, men, flowers, fruits, and adorned with wish-granting trees where rare birds come to rest. Entering the Pure Land is perceived as equivalent to the attainment of enlightenment. And one of his names, Amatsu-yurei-o-kami means in Japanese, 'Great God Heavenly Ghost, 'is a figure mentioned in many planet's sacred and narrative texts. He is featured as a hero in those texts and thus defeats evil." Daniel mini-lectured.

"He is a great enemy of the Goa'uld and has freed many people and planets from their control; he has been doing it since the Goa'uld first began conquering the galaxy." The team stared at the boy walking calmly in front of them.

"Are saying that he's over 100,000 years old?" Sam asked.


	3. Chapter 3, Backstory

He heard the woman's name, Sam.

He thought of his Sam.

Her smile, her laugh, her everything.

She was taken away from him, as well as everything else he loved and cherished.

He misses her.

He could still remember that day.

So long ago but still happening.

He still has the scars he was given, to this day.

The biggest one was the Y- shaped one on his chest.

…...

He remembered her screams. The screams of her pain for him and not for the hole being made in her head. She didn't even realize she was dying even when she hit the ground.

…..

He wondered how this Sam will die. How that blond-haired, attractive for any boy, will have her heart stop.

In her field of work she will probably be shot, or burned by an explosion.

Not the worst ways to go.

…

They were near the Stargate, and thus close to the stranger's home, Earth. Not his Earth though.

His Earth was burnt to oblivion by himself. The future version of himself. Dan said it would make him feel good.

He doesn't know if what he felt was sadness or joy when he saw his planet burning. Or when he heard Earth's screams. Or when he felt the people's deaths.

He doesn't know if the burning of Earth felt good or bad.

In fact he does not know if his life on Earth felt good.

What he knows did feel good was that monster's blood flowing and dripping onto the unbearably white floor. The monster that took everything he had to offer, and took even more.

…

He sees the man with the glasses walk towards him clear his throat. He is going to ask him something.

How fun.

(Sorry if this seamed random. It's a bit from Danny's POV and explains a bit about how Danny is where he is now. His past will be better explained later.)


	4. Chapter 4, Danny Boy

"Amatsu-yurei-o-kami or Danny Phantom, however you might prefer, would you mind if you came with us to Earth?" Daniel asked, cautiously.

The team discussed about what to do with the boy, they ultimately decided to try to persuade the boy to come with them because he could help fight the Goa'uld and as well show them how he made the force field which is protecting them from the cold.

The boy looked at Daniel like he was crazy for a second before he looked surprised, then suspicion took over.

"What would you do to me?"

"We won't harm you, if that's what you mean, just examine you and ask you a few questions." The boy smirked at that.

"Sure, why not, by the way I prefer Danny." He shrugged. Daniel was shocked for a moment but recovered and smiled.

"Just to ask how old are you?" Daniel asked.

"Older than all of you."

"I understand but I mean in our terms."

"Oh, well than about 14 of your years." Daniel was surprised again but once again recovered.

"So lets go?" Daniel asked.

"Must you treat me as a child?"

"Yes." Jack, who was listening, said. The boy smiled at his comment briefly.

"Sir, we can go." Samantha said. Jack nodded.

The team plus Danny stepped through the gate and the dome that was around them disappeared.

….

The group stepped on to the metal of the platform leading to the Stargate.

"Welcome to Earth, Danny boy." Jack said looking over to the boy. The boy looked mildly surprised but not much.

"SG1 report to the briefing room." The voice of General Hammond said.

"Take Danny to the infirmary." Samantha instructed to the nearest solider. The solider nodded and escorted Danny from the Gate Room.

…

In the Briefing Room.

"Who is that boy who you brought, Colonel?" General Hammond asked Jack.

"A 100,000 plus year old, enemy of the Goa'uld, sir." He replied. Hammond looked nonchalant; he had been through too much in this job to not be calm.

"So you are thinking that he might help us to defeat them." The team nodded.

"As well as that he can make force fields that at least block out sub-zero temperatures as well." Samantha added.

"Very well, but we need to monitor his behavior to make sure that he isn't a threat and an ally." Hammond said walking to his office.


	5. Chapter 5, Lolipops

"Dr. Frasier can you determine what species he is?" Samantha asked said doctor in front of her.

They were in the infirmary, not too far from the subject of her question who was fiddling with a few wires. Dr. Frasier had just finished her examination of Danny and, to his visible displeasure, gave him a peach flavored lollipop to eat while she spoke with the Major.

"Well you were right about him being similar to a human. But he is only a little similar, meaning that probably just one of his ancestors was human and the rest belonging to his species." Frasier than looked at the boy briefly then looked at her notes.

"Physically he seems fine but with a few scars here and there, and a big one on his left hand that seems like it was the result of electricity. Mentally though, he is guarded as Fort Knox, something big happened to him." She continued. Samantha nodded.

"He is over 100,000 years old and saved many planets from the Goa'uld, so that probably explains his guarded behavior." Frasier glanced at the boy who was currently not very stealthily taking another lollipop from the jar. Samantha followed her gaze and smiled.

"He's almost like a human teenager, not wanting to be treated like a child and stealing candy when he thinks no one is watching." Samantha said, humor clear in her tone.

Danny looked at the people who were watching and like lightning grabbed the whole jar and climbed on a curtain and sat down, with the jar on his lap. He stuffed four lollipops into his mouth, daring with his eyes anyone to take the jar and lollipops.

It was no surprise that the women burst out laughing at his behavior.


	6. Chapter 6, A Resting Chapter

"….What is he doing?" Daniel asked, stunned, to a stunned Jack. Danny was walking in the hallways, on the ceiling. He was walking on the ceiling, not climbing, _**WALKING**_.

" Uh…..um…..er…..GET OFF THE CEILING, KID!" Jack yelled at the ancient being. The boy smirked at Jack and disappeared only to appear on the wall, standing, on the wall.

"Is this better?" Danny asked, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Sure." Jack replied, sighing in defeat. The boy smirked even more, if that was possible, and walked away on the wall.

…

"On PH1-567 we encountered a race of primitive humans who were untouched by the Goa—What?" Colonel Kessable (an OC) said spotting a boy walking, calmly on the walls. His teammates and General Hammond saw the boy as well, and before anyone could say anything else, the boy walked away.

….

At the end of the day everyone was talking about that boy that walked on the walls and General Hammond silently cursed the boy then proceeded to do the large stack of paperwork that he had to do because of him.

The boy was found, later, by Dr. Frasier in the infirmary, sleeping on the same shower curtain that he was on in the morning.

Remains of what was once pounds of food were scattered around the room. She shook her head then walked away, to find either Samantha or another member of SG1, because she was told by Samantha that if she found him to tell the team.


	7. Chapter 7, The Plot Thickens (Somewhat)

Danny lazily cracked open one eyelid and scanned the area. One sleeping man to his left, a few cockroaches underground and three humans and one Jaffa strolling towards him. He may or may not have used his enhanced hearing for the last two.

30 seconds, 29 seconds, 28 seconds, and so on until the people get to his place of rest. Sighing he jumped off and cleaned off imaginary dust on his clothes.

17 seconds, 16 seconds, 15 seconds, Ugh! Why must living things be so slow! Maybe…. No, No, No, No, that sounds psychotic! He no psycho! He's a high functioning sociopath!

3 seconds, 2 seconds, 1 second…

"Hello." He says to Jack who has just opened the door.

"Hi." The greying man says, holding the door for the rest of his team, then closing it.

"How are you feeling after the whole walking on the walls thing, Danny?" Jack asks.

"Fine."

"So, we want to ask you a few questions, is that okay?" Daniel asked.

"Sure." Danny said sitting on a chair in the corner.

Daniel sat on the bed nearest to the boy, Teal'c grabbed a chair and sat near the door, Sam sat on a bed adjacent to Daniel's and Jack sat a bit away from the Major.

"If you don't want to answer any of my questions, just say so, okay?" Daniel said, rubbing with hands together and then interlocking them. Danny nodded.

"What is the name of your people?"

"Humans and Ghosts." Daniel's eyebrows rose.

"Which one do you belong to?"

"Both."

"So you are a hybrid?" Danny's eye twitched in irritation.

"Yes."

"How does your civilization compare with what you've seen with our's?"

"Mine was slightly more advanced, perhaps by two decades or so."

"Can you des-" Daniel was interrupted by a man saying into the intercom.

"SG1, PLEASE REPORT TO THE GATE ROOM." Sighing, Daniel got up and motioned for Danny to come as well, Jack and the rest stood up and walked to the door.

After 10 seconds all that remained was the in the dark room was a sleeping man and the left overs of Danny's aura.

(BAM, BAM, BAM! The real story begins!)


	8. Chapter 8, Burning

(Too many years ago)

Senior year, the last year of cursed high school, and Danny is 5 weeks away from it all coming to a close.

Tucker graduated early, he was good at maths, then a month in to MIT he was one morning found dead on the shore of a small pond. He was skinned and then bleed to death. Another victim of the notorious Collage Skinner. The son of a bitch's brain got cooked by his ectoball a few days later.

Jazz, dear sister Jazz, went to collage as well. Harvard to be exact. She was kidnapped for ransom soon after, since she was the daughter of two fairly wealthy ghost hunters. When the cops got to the kidnapper's house they found out that she was already long dead. It was something she ate, rat poison actually. The kidnapper found her body and decided to get some extra cash they said.

The world that used to amaze Danny now sickens him.

Mom and Dad sunk into deep depression after Jazz's death, he did as well. Sam tried to comfort him and he appeared to recover, but on the inside he was still so sad.

Dash was still there, bulling him relentlessly, he heard his mom died of an overdose, explains the increase in bulling.

The teens in the school started rumors, that he was a vampire or something. He asked one of the girls, who he hung upside down by her ankle, why that was that.

"I mean like your eyes, there like lifeless!" She screamed. He put his hand on her forehead and she fell asleep, in the morning she would have forgotten this whole thing, it was a trick he learned in his junior year from Fright Knight.

When he came home he took a look into his eyes. They were his ever icy colour with green specks in them. Though they did look as the girl put it, lifeless. He however could see a little spark of _something_ in his eyes.

6 weeks later when the earth burned, when **_HE _**was cackling madly and Sam's precious body was in the harsh vastness of space, that spark disappeared.

…

Standing in the gate room was **_HIM_**. Upon seeing his younger self, he smiled and mouthed, 'Burning.' When he said this his grin grew to stretch his entire face. 'Enjoy.' He mouthed as the world began to burn.

(This ain't the end in case thy were wondering. Also sorry if this was quick, but no worrys there will be like 5 more chapters till the end, probably more. And sorry that I have not uploaded much, I have the PSSAs, I just get so tired when I come home and simply do not have the mood to write.)


	9. Chapter 9, A Dead God and the Dead Team

Danny opened his eyes and they immediately started to water from the smoke in the air. Coughing out a ball of spit, he got on to his hands and knees, looking to his left and right to see if anyone else is alive.

Charred corpses were strewn on the ground, faces frozen in pain for the rest of eternity. He could tears swell up in his eyes at the image of wasted life but stopped them from escaping.

They would have died sooner or later.

Standing on to his feet, he coughed again. His hands were sooty and a bit burned, he was not dead thanks to his healing. The body nearest to him was Daniel Jackson, he could tell from the burnt glasses glued to the man's face. Near the door was Samantha, next to her was Jack and near the gate was Teal'c.

His future self was no where to be seen.

Lifting his left hand he made a green flame appear in that hand and started walking out of the gate room.

No one alive just yet, though the fire plus the future self combo probably destroyed the entire compound's populace.

In his head he was screaming at himself, he should have never stopped for so long here, on a densely populated planet. By the time he would get to surface the world would be engulfed in flames.

It was his fault, his fault, his fault. They were dead, Sam was dead, mom and dad, Val and Dash, El'kac and Fotra, and countless more were dead because of him. He could do nothing AT ALL.

He didn't get to know the people on this planet, though he did get to her about them. They saved planets, never left a man behind and gave even the ones who deserve no mercy just that. From what he'd seen from their mannerisms they were kind and most with a sense of humor, always a plus in his books.

Closing his eyes he breathed through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. The air smelt of bacon, the smell of cooked human and pig flesh. He was always told they tasted similar.

The walls out here burned and little pockets of flames still consumed the oxygen. He had seen this scene plenty of times.

They said he was a lonely god, that his people died and that he misses them, deeply. All true.

(FALSEFALSEFALSEFALSEFALSE) Spoke the dark. It lies. (NONONONONONO) He walked away.

Reaching a hatch nearby, most likely leading to the surface, he opened it to see an endless ladder leading up.

Like a metaphor for his life, he thought bitterly.

Taking one stick of the iron he began to climb up.

(**Okay, today I will finish this story, it will be shorter then I planned, but it happens)**


	10. Chapter 10, Bigger Fish

Upon reaching the surface he took a deep breath. The air was just as smoky as the base. The once ever-green trees were now ever-red with the fire feasting on the wood.

Sighing he went north, to a place where (hopefully)the skies will be clearer so that he can fly away.

In the distance he could hear the cackling of his future self/alternate future self. Stopping, he debated, whether or not to go, it would mean almost certain death, but is death better than his current situation?

Smiling he began gently floating towards the sound.

…

In the middle of a small, destroyed town stood **_HIM._** With a crimson eye he stared at the younger one.

"So, finally decided to actually do something for a change?" _He_ mocked.

He simply stared.

"What? Don't tell me you are horrified by this?" _He_ sneered.

He smiled. _He _was confused.

Making a small, green flame burst in his hand, he threw it into the air.

"The one way I can end this is by killing you." He said, making another flame, blue this time.

What do you get when you mix flame an ice? How about his ice core and his flame core?

Relazation dawned on _his_ face.

"Stop boy! You're kill yourself too!" _He_ yelled, flying towards him.

The green flame flew down, onto it's last place, where the blue flame was, seconds before they met, he said.

"The future cannot exist without the past." He smiled as the light took him away.

…

Danny cracked open his eyes, looking at the spaceship poster in his room. His body ached from the fight with Technus last night.

Looking at the clock he saw that it was noon, good thing it's a Sunday.

He would have slept more if not for the weird dream he had.

He couldn't remember it, but he knew it was rather odd. A buzzing came from his desk. It came from his phone. Walking toward it he picked it up.

He smiled. It was from Sam.

…

The next day Danny lay in a hospital, covered in the ash of the nasty burger and with Vlad sitting by his bed side.

He already forgot everything about that odd dream. There where bigger fish to fry.

(**The end of a horrible story. I am so sorry if the story was crap, just my style I guess. No sequels will come. You can do fics in this universe if you want, just send me the link so I can read it.)**


End file.
